A Twist In Tale
by LiliacSkies
Summary: (Takes place during Descendants 2) What if Mal had decided to stay on the Isle after all? After a new group of villain kids is sent to live in Auradon, Mal resumes her old life on the Isle, following in her mothers footsteps. However, when Uma begins to stir trouble in Auradon, the original VKs must once again ask Mal to come back. Will she leave everything behind again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story begins after 'It's Going Down', after the VKs have escaped through the tunnel. Please read the end of chapter Authors Note, thank you! xx**

* * *

The fight had just ended. Mal watched as Uma angrily stomped away from the edge of the dock, where once stood a rickety old bridge with few years left of its life. Harry Hook sent her a menacing wink as he obediently followed Uma, leaving Mal alone for just a few moments to look over the scene in front of her.

Only minutes before, she'd been fighting for both her life and her friends lives, all because Uma had decided to try one of her stupid plans to escape the Isle. The docks were a mess, not that they weren't usually, with barrels toppled over and rotten fruits scattered over the floor. A few of Umas comrades were still attempting to swim to shore, soaked in seawater and defeated.

This was where she grew up, what shaped her to be the person she was that day. She could hear the echoes of her friends calling her name behind her, echoing down the tunnel and reminding her of the days they'd run through the many hidden tunnels in the isle and unleash havoc, screaming and laughing together. She missed those days, the days of freedom away from the pretty pink princesses and ridiculously tight gown.

She wanted what Uma had. She missed the freedom of doing whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She missed being evil, and although Ben was everything to her, she had to make a choice.

She turned around and ran towards the other end of the tunnel, where her friends were already getting into the limousine to leave the Isle once and for all. She froze at the end of the tunnel, her eyes wide as Ben turned to look at her, just as he climbed into the car.

"Mal, come on!" He called, because although they'd broken up, he still loved her, and she knew he wouldn't leave her on the Isle willingly.

She took a deep breath, knowing what she was about to do would forever tear her and her friends apart, let alone her and Ben. Her eyes darted to the large rusted steel plank bolted to the left of the tunnel, used as a door in the occasional winter when some would sleep in the tunnel. She grabbed the flimsy handle, eyes focused on Ben for one last time.

"I'm sorry," she called, "Leave without me. And don't come back."

With the final word slipping through her lips, she pulled the door closed with a sickening screech, falling into an eerie silence as the tunnel was now blocked. She immediately burst into a sprint down the tunnel, turning right into a smaller, older tunnel rather than continuing to the docks.

"Mal!" Ben instantly called, jumping back out of the car to reopen the tunnel. However, a gentle hand pulled his shoulder back, stopping him.

"Don't," Lonnie began sadly, looking out at the Isle for the last time, "She's made her decision. She'll come back when she's ready."

"But she might never come back," Ben argued, "I can't lose her!"

"Guys, we need to go," Jay called worriedly from the driver's seat, "Uma and her men are going to be here in no time! We'll come back for Mal soon."

Lonnie pulled Ben back into the car, slamming the door behind them as Jay instantly sped off and away from the old parking lot. Evie and Carlos sat tense, watching as their king lost their best friend, the one he loved. Carlos held onto Dude tightly, knowing that Mal would never come back. She'd made her decision, and they had to accept it.

Meanwhile, as they passed the barrier quickly and silently, Mal kept running down the dark damp tunnel, knowing it was taking her far further away than she needed to be. She hadn't heard anyone run after her, assuming her plan had worked. She decided to stop only when her lungs began burning, leaning heavily against one of the narrow tunnel walls.

Life on the Isle was going to be hard, harder than it had ever been before. She was a traitor, and with Uma and her crew still on the Isle, it would be hard if not impossible to reclaim what she once had. She'd lost all her friends, all her allies and most importantly, Ben.

She slid to the floor and did the one thing that she'd promised herself not to do from the moment she arrived in Auradon.

She cried.

* * *

The Royal Cotillion passed by in a blur. After the news of Mal returning to the Isle broke out, many were disheartened. Ben still ruled as an excellent king, yet his heart ached every time he saw Mal's ring on his finger. However, he was determined to make the Isle a better place, especially now that he'd seen it first hand.

The morning after the cotillion, he'd asked Evie to make him a list of villain kids she thought would benefit the most from coming to Auradon. The list was complete in less than an hour, and invitations were being prepared for the first few who'd be transferred to the kingdom. The invitations were to be personally delivered in just a few days, meaning Ben had as many people as possible prepare for their arrival, including hosting a welcome party.

Back on the Isle, Mal had attempted to settle back into her old hideout, spray painting the walls anew and laying low for a couple of days until the incident with Uma and her crew became old news. However, the hideout that was once her second home reminded her far too much of what she once had, of all her friends and all the people she'd left. Therefore, she soon decided to pack up and leave to find a new place, somewhere to start fresh.

The old television broadcasted one of the only two channels permitted on the Isle, her mind concentrating on packing her bags rather than what was being transmitted. However, the screen finally caught her attention when she realised what was being broadcasted; the Royal Cotillion.

Blue and yellow brightly lit the screen as she watched Ben descend the stairs of an Auradon ship, alone. His parents watched him sadly in the background, knowing that Mal would never come back. Mal could catch glimpses of her friends and the people she'd known during her life in Auradon, and for a short moment, she wished she was there with them all.

The gown Evie had made her had gone unused, Mal knew that. Evie would've never let anyone else wear the gown, she was far too stubborn to believe Mal really wasn't coming back. Mal watched the screen with interest for a few seconds longer before Ben's face flooded the screen, a close-up of the smiling king being narrated over by a presenter, probably Snow White. However, Mal knew Ben's smiles. He was faking it, putting on a show for the kingdom, and she couldn't bare to watch any longer.

Without thinking, Mal grabbed the first can of spray paint she could find and threw it at the TV screen, hard. It instantly shattered, the whole television falling backwards onto the floor, the screen turning black.

Mal swiftly finished packing her last bag, swinging it over her shoulder and turning away from the television.

She was back on the Isle and she was there to stay.

* * *

A few days after the Royal Cotillion, the Isle of The Lost was stormed by numerous Auradon guards, all in matching yellow and blue uniforms. Each one carried a bag of scrolls, each scroll with a different name on it. Villains watched curiously as the guards stormed through the streets, searching for the next Villain Kids to bring to Auradon.

Ben had insisted on returning to the Isle with them, however Evie had insisted against it as she didn't want a repeat of the last visit. Instead, Jay and Lonnie returned to the Isle as official supervisors of the event, watching as the guards gave out scrolls to multiple different villain kids.

Unknown to them, Mal had seen them arrive. She'd watched the barrier lift for a split second from her spot on the roof of Jafars store. She watched the streets as the garish yellows and blues brought colour to the dreary Isle, yet she stayed out of sight. She'd been living on the top of the building for a few days now, out of sight from the rest of Auradon and only accessible through the stock room of the store, which she'd learnt to sneak into when she was just 5. It was a temporary solution, yet effective.

Mal watched as the guards entered Dizzy's salon, knowing what was coming. They were bringing more and more people out of the Isle, and Dizzy was going to be one of them for sure. Evie had always had a soft spot for the young girl, Mal knew that, so it was no surprise when only a few minutes later, Dizzy Tremaine walked out of her salon with a full suitcase and eyes full of hope. The guards carefully lead her through the streets, and thats when Mal saw it.

The golden Beast crest adorning the scroll reflected the little sunlight that streamed through the clouded skies of the Isle. Mal recognised the crest, she'd watched Ben use it to close scrolls with important proclamations. However, what shocked Mal wasn't the crest, but where it was going.

Three guards, one carrying the special scroll tightly, were making their way towards the docks. Mal knew what was coming, something that had been inevitable from the moment Ben stepped foot on the Isle.

Uma was being sent to Auradon.

* * *

 **A/N: So I know; I'm starting a new story without finishing my old ones...**

 **I've been EXTREMELY busy recently, having being cast in a local musical and also dealing with singing exams and work, therefore I have been unable to update any of my old stories. _However, this story will be very short, hence the short chapters._ I decided to write this quick fic as an ode to Descendants 2 being released, but also to get me back on my feet for writing. If you guys would be patient with me, I promise I will complete all my stories and continue writing. But for now, I hope you enjoyed. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ben knew one of his biggest flaws was his tendency of seeing the best in people. Most wouldn't consider it a flaw, but sometimes he wondered if acting on instinct was the worst possible idea he'd ever had.

For example, he'd decided to invite Uma to live in Auradon, despite multiple of his friends begging him to opt against it. However, he strongly believed in second chances, and so he anxiously awaited in dorm room with Evie and Carlos as Jay and Lonnie prepared to escort the Villain Kids to Auradon.

"This is crazy," Carlos broke in a moment of silence, "Why are we letting Uma come to Auradon?"

"Because Ben believes in second chances," Evie explained calmly, adding with a slightly bitter undertone, "Even if it _is_ Uma."

"People change, you guys are the proof of that," Ben argued, "We need to give her a chance."

"You don't know her like we do," Evie argued, "She won't change, trust me."

"We can try," Ben insisted, "Come on guys, trust me."

Carlos huffed in annoyance, "Fine. When's the sea witch arriving anyway?"

"Anytime now," Evie muttered, turning her head to watch the band prepare for their usual welcome song.

Evie knew the struggle of living on the Isle. In fact, she was more than happy to give the other Villain Kids a shot at happiness. However, she'd grown up with Uma. She'd seen what Uma was capable of, and she was ready to guarantee that Uma was probably already planning an evil scheme as they spoke.

However, Evie had been clever enough to make sure Ben didn't allow any of Umas henchmen to join her passage to Auradon. In fact, Harry Hook and Gil Gaston were to remain on the Isle until the next group of Villain Kids had habilitated to Auradon. Ben had tried to argue at first, but after Evie reminded him of Harrys very real threats to his crown along with his very insane stare, he'd backed down and allowed her to pick the rest of the Villain Kids.

"I'm going to go get ready," Evie announced, swiftly moving to leave the room, "Call me when they arrive, I'll be waiting."

* * *

Mal lay on the edge of the building, leg dangling off the side. With a small rusted fire exit balcony below her, Mal looked up at the cloudy skies, knowing it was going to rain very soon. With a sigh, she desperately tried to think of a place she could relocate while the rain passed.

"Did you ever tell him you loved him?"

Mal would've recognised that accent anywhere. She spun her head round to be met with none other than Harry Hook - or well, his boots. As usual, the glistening silver hook was held tightly by Harry's hand, recovered from the shores of the Isle after the fight.

Mal instantly sprung up from the ledge, drooping her eyes to make herself look disinterested. However, Harry knew Mal's tricks better than anyone.

"So, did you?" Harry asked again, "Because you never said it to me either."

"What do you want Harry?" Mal cut him off, rolling her eyes at Harry.

"As you may've heard, Uma is gone," Harry began, slowly circling around Mal, "Which means the gang has lost their leader, or at least 'till shes back."

"What makes you think she's going to be back?" Mal replied, raising her eyebrow as Harry stopped behind her.

"She won't, she's too good for the Isle," Harry confessed, "You on the other hand... You came back."

"Yeah, so?" Mal pushed, "What do you want exactly?"

"I'm offering you a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity Mal," Harry continued, "Join the Pirate Crew."

"And why exactly would I want to do that?" Mal asked, spinning around to face him and narrowing her eyes threateningly, "I'm fine on my own."

"You want to be like your mother, right?" Harry asked, pulling Mal's chin to face him with his hook, "Your mother didn't become the Mistress of Evil alone. You need help, and I'm offering it."

"You really can't last long without a leader can you?" Mal smirked, "Someone to boss you around?"

"Do you want to join us or not Princess?" Harry urged, "We can give you the protection you need, if you'll take it."

Mal hesitated. On one hand, she didn't need anyone else slowing her down. On the other hand, being part of a team meant strength on the Isle, and she needed all the protection she could get until she integrated back onto the Isle.

"Fine," she finally agreed, "But on one condition."

"Which is?" Harry smirked, stepping closer to Mal.

Mal leant closer, pulling Harry's collar down, "Never call me Princess again."

* * *

Uma could barely contain her excitement. Sure, she'd just been taken away from her friends, her mother and the pirate crew, but she was being given the chance to release evil back into Auradon, and she wasn't about to pass that up.

In the limousine with her sat a couple of other Villain Kids, even as young as Dizzy Tremaine. They'd decided on bringing six new Villain Kids to Auradon this time, yet all sat silently in the car, not a hint of friendliness in the air. In all honesty, Uma didn't think they'd last very long. Dizzy was bound to become an Auradon girl the second she stepped out of the car, and the other people in the car seemed far too eager to arrive in Auradon to stay evil.

Uma on the other hand, she was determined. She was going to be the perfect Auradon girl to everyone's eyes, but she was ready to burn Auradon down to the ground. She had a plan: steal the wand for herself.

She'd be the perfect student with the perfect grades. She'd even apologise to Mal's gang if it meant gaining their trust. By the end of the school year, Uma was certain she'd be casting spells and raining evil upon Auradon.

The limousine drove through the gates of Auradon Prep swiftly, the sound of the school band slowly approaching. Dizzy Tremaine lit up at the sight of the greenery around them, her eyes sparkling with hope only someone her age could still have. Uma slouched in her seat, yet the excitement brewing inside her was undeniable. The other Villain Kids, such as CJ Hook and Freddie Facilier, seemed less than excited to be in Auradon.

The limousine came to a stop outside the great doors of Auradon Prep, the band still joyfully playing. Outside the limousine stood Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos, exactly where Ben and Fairy Godmother had stood just six months prior to greet the first set of Villain Kids into Auradon. Evie bit her lip, gently giving Ben a reassuring arm squeeze as the limousine door opened.

Ben took a deep breath. He was King, he could do this, regardless of where Mal was. He'd get her back eventually, he was sure of it, but for now he had to suck it up and deal with his royal duties. And so, he plastered a big smile on his face, stepping forwards as the new Villain Kids stepped out of the limousine.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," Ben began, "I'm Ben, and I'll be giving you a tour around the school today along with my friends Evie, Carlos and Jay. I'm sure you'll feel right at home here."


	3. Chapter 3

Evie had promised both herself and Mal that they'd always meet in the space between, that even though they belonged to different worlds, they'd still be best friends.

Truth be told, she wasn't sure if she could keep that promise. She loved Mal like a sister, but she knew that the Isle would change her back to the person she used to be, before she had friends and was constantly under her mothers watch. She'd become cold, cruel and detached, and Evie didn't know how to stop it. Not from Auradon at least.

She stood anxiously alongside Ben, Carlos and Jay as the limousine pulled up to the front of Auradon Prep. She knew that Dizzy Tremaine, a little girl that had become more like a little sister to her, was sat in that car. She also knew that Uma, the girl who'd threatened one of her best friends' lives, was about to be released into Auradon.

The band cheerfully played as the limousine driver stepped out of the car. Evie looked over to the band, spotting her boyfriend Doug giving her a supportive thumbs-up. She smiled back before turning back around to face the limousine, the door opening slowly.

The first person to bolt out of the car was, of course, Dizzy. Dressed in her paint-splattered dress and smock, Dizzy spotted Evie in a heartbeat. Moments after, the younger girl was in the former villains arms.

"Evie!" She squealed happily, "Thank you! Thank you thank you!"

Evie giggled as she hugged the girl tightly, tears in her eyes. She knew they'd just changed her life dramatically, and they were about to change many more lives.

CJ Hook was the next to step out of the limousine, with her long red coat eerily matching her brothers, Harry Hooks. Her long curly blonde hair cascaded behind her back as she stood confidently in front of the former villains and the king, eyeing up her surroundings thoughtfully.

Jay watched CJ carefully. He'd had numerous encounters with the girl on the Isle, and he knew for a fact that she could be just as unpredictable as her brother, if not worse. She was a ticking timebomb ready to explode, and Jay knew that better than anyone.

Freddie Facilier was the next to step out of the limousine. She was probably the tallest out of the girls, with long brown ponytails and a wicked complexion. She was the spitting image of her father, who'd been less than happy to hear his only daughter would be leaving the Isle.

Uma was next, Ben watching carefully as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the bright sunlight beaming onto her. Her long blue braids swished around her waist as she stood next to the two other girls, hand carefully placed on her hip as a smirk grew on her face.

Carlos instantly recognised the final two people to leave the limousine. Yzla and Hadie, two former friends of Carlos', stood next to each other shyly as they looked around the campus. Clearly, they'd been frightened to arrive to the school, but Carlos was determined to change that.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," Ben began as Dizzy detached herself from Evie, "I'm Ben, and I'll be giving you a tour around the school today along with my friends Evie, Carlos and Jay. I'm sure you'll feel right at home here."

"Oh, we know who they are," CJ began snootily, crossing her arms, "Perfect Princess Evie, along with Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dumb."

"Hey-" Jay began, but was interrupted by Ben.

"I know there may be some bad blood between us," Ben began, purposely avoiding Umas gaze, "But we're here to reassure you that in Auradon, you don't have to be like your parents."

"It's the land of opportunity," Evie agreed, smiling brightly, "And I know things will be different from the Isle, but we know better than anyone that this place is where you'll realise your true potential."

"Besides," Jay added, "We have a killer Tourney team."

"What's Tourney?" Carlos heard one of them ask the other.

"Alright fine," Uma sighed, setting her plan in action as she stepped forwards and turned to the other villains, "We all agree that the Isle is like hell on earth, correct?"

"Agreed," Hadie mumbled as the rest of the group nodded in agreeance.

"So even though we may have to put up with some prissy princesses and spoilt princes here and there, I think we can all agree this place is still a thousand times better than home," Uma continued, turning to Ben and his friends with a small smile on her face, "So, when do we get to see our dorms?"

Ben beamed at Uma, and although the former Villain Kids didn't quite buy Umas act, they followed suit with their King. Ben extended his hand out to Uma as a sign of peace, clearing his throat.

"Let's start again, "Ben offered, "My name is Ben, and as a fellow student of Auradon Prep, I'd like to welcome you to our school and our Kingdom."

* * *

One thing Mal had not missed from the Isle was the smells. Sure, you'd eventually get used to them, but sometimes the smell of rotting fish and leaking sewers got a little bit too much even for Maleficent herself.

Mal followed Harry through the well-known alleyways of the Isle as they made their way to the docks. People still eyed her wearily, and although Mal knew her mother had no power over the inhabitants of the Isle anymore, she knew part of their fear was behind her name, not her actions.

"Gil will be so pleased to see you," Harry teased as they walked together, Harry looking around curiously as always, "He always had a soft spot for you."

"I would've never guessed," Mal replied sarcastically, remembering all the times Gil had tried in vein to join Mal's gang.

"Well well well, you're back one day and you're already slippin' back to the old ways," Harry teased, appreciating her sarcasm, "The others are gonna _love_ you."

"Loves a strong word Hook," Mal replied as they finally arrived on the docks.

"And I don't use it willy-nilly," he winked, leading her on the battered ship, which was now the home of the crew.

Mal could hear the pirate crew laughing and singing together, all busy with one task or another. However, the ship fell to silence as everyone spotted Mal alongside Harry.

"What is she doing here?!" someone spat, the rest of the crew remaining silent.

"I have an announcement!" Harry exclaimed joyfully, stepping forwards and gesturing dramatically, "My dear friend Mal here will be replacing our beloved Uma as the captain of the Lost Revenge pirate crew."

Instantly, crew-mates began arguing, instantly shushed by a single wave of Harrys hook.

"Enough!" He continued, the ship falling back to silence, "Now that Uma and my sister have left, we need someone strong to keep us afloat. Someone like Maleficent's daughter. Someone who was able to _defeat_ Maleficent. Because we all know that goody-two-shoes act was just an act, right Mal?"

Harry turned to Mal, raising an eyebrow expectantly. She smirked wickedly as she stepped forwards, deciding to continue the act Harry had begun.

"You all really think I'd _actually_ become good?" Mal asked the crew, laughing wickedly just like her mother, "Sure, Auradon was nice, but _nothing_ beats evil."

Instantly, the whole crew were convinced. Grins spread across the crew members as they cheered their new captain. Mal stood proudly, hands on hips next to Harry, who eventually shushed the crowd back down to silence.

"I think we all agree Captain Maleficent has a much better ring to it, don't you think?" Harry asked, turning to Mal once again.

During her time in Auradon, Mal had detested her name, purely because she knew it was an abbreviation for Maleficent. Her mother had denied her true birth name from the girl until she proved to be 'truly evil'. However, with her mother out of the picture, Mal decided she could get used to her new name.

"Captain Maleficent it is," Mal agreed, cheers once again erupting from the crew. Their celebrations had just begun, and Mal felt at home for the first time since she'd returned on the Isle.

* * *

 **A/N: Please feel free to leave any suggestions and comments in the reviews. Thank you! x**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since her arrival in Auradon, and Uma had to admit she wasn't exactly _loathing_ it.

Sure, Remedial Goodness 101 was boring, her room was hideous and everyone was annoyingly happy, but Uma knew she was free in Auradon. She couldn't cause wreckage in the streets, but she could practice magic and plot schemes that could actually work.

She'd been put in a room with CJ Hook and Freddie Facilier, and although they weren't the worst roommates, Uma wanted to be in a room with Evie. She knew she could twist the blue-haired girl into evil again if she could just take Mal's place in that room. In fact, Uma was looking forwards to replacing Mal in every aspect of Auradon life.

She'd already reluctantly applied to fill Mal's spot in the cheerleading team, as well as offered to be Ben's date at the Cotillion weeks previously. However, it was as if no one was willing to admit Mal was really gone for good. Ben pressed on with the Cotillion, revealing the stained glass painting of him and Mal despite her absence. Life in Auradon continued, however an empty place on the cafeteria table would always remain for Mal.

Uma despised it. She wanted everyone to forget about the purple-haired girl with the green eyes. She wanted Ben to fall for _her_ , not for love but for power. She wanted Carlos and Jay to ask _her_ to hang out, and for Evie to ask _her_ to do fittings. She wanted what Mal had, and she'd stop at nothing to make that happen.

So, with a plan brewing in her head, Uma made her way to Fairy Godmothers office, finally setting her plan in action.

* * *

Once upon a time, Mal would've sneered at the idea of working with a team. She spat on the idea of friendship, and loathed every single minute of company. However, something changed within her a long time ago, and she learnt to appreciate the strength numbers could give you.

Which is why she was currently dueling with Harry on the ship, laughing gleefully as they practiced.

"You know, you're not too bad with a sword," Harry praised, blocking Mal's attack swiftly with both his sword and his hook.

"And you're not too bad with that hook," Mal replied, smirking as she twisted her sword, causing the hook to be stuck on her sword and fly out of Harry's hand, "Oh wait, looks like I lied."

She grabbed the hook for herself and quickly disarmed Harry, his sword clattering onto the floor. Cheers erupted from the crew members as their captain once again defeated her first mate.

"Good match," Harry complimented, taking his hook back, "Knew you'd be a natural."

"I did some training in Auradon," Mal replied, biting her lip as the final word slipped out of her mouth.

She'd made a vow not to think or speak of Auradon, nor of the friends and experiences she'd left behind. In fact, she'd tried her best to ignore the fireworks erupting in the sky from the Cotillion she'd spotted a few weeks ago. Her life was on the Isle now, she'd made that choice and she was going to stick with it.

"At least they taught you somethin'," Harry shrugged, inspecting his hook, "Nice hat, by the way."

Mal smirked. She'd found an old pirate on the Lost Revenge, dying it dark purple and decorating it with scraps of purple and green leather. She'd never been much of a seamstress, but she was quite proud of the hat that now loyally sat upon her head.

"I needed a wardrobe change," Mal shrugged, turning to walk away, "I'm going to go scare some children. You coming?"

Harry smirked, "I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

"Fairy Godmother?" Uma called as she opened the door of the office, spotting the woman in her signature lilac dress.

"Come in dear!" Fairy Godmother called back, distracted by the array of papers on her desk.

Uma made her way into the office tentatively. The whole room was painted a gentle cream colour, with accents of lilac and pink to match the lively woman. Uma made her way to the plush chair in front of Fairy Godmothers desk, seating herself in front of the woman.

"How can I help you dearie?" Fairy Godmother asked, still rifling through papers.

"I was actually wondering if there's any chance I could have a room change?" Uma asked, wincing at her own sugary-sweet tone, "It's just that me and Evie have bonded so much since I've arrived in Auradon, and in all honesty, I feel like CJ and Freddie are quite a bad influence for me considering the... Circumstances."

"Oh of course!" Fairy Godmother replied happily, "As long as you can have Evie sign the correct paperwork, we can have you moved in straight away."

"Paperwork?" Uma asked in confusion, cursing herself mentally as she'd overlooked the flaw in her plan.

"As it's Evie's room, we need to have physical evidence of her agreeing to share a room again," Fairy Godmother explained, waving her hand in the air, "Health and safety issues."

Uma had already begun plotting how she could get Evie to agree to share a room when an idea sprung into her head. Concentrating quietly, Uma could feel the necklace around her neck glowing, a clear sign of her mothers powers.

"Fairy Godmother, please look at me," Uma demanded, feeling her eyes glow blue.

Fairy Godmother looked up slowly, immediately entranced in Umas eyes. With a smirk, Uma began speaking.

 _"You will let me move into Mal's old room with Evie immediately,"_ Uma began, _"You will act as if I have already given you the paperwork, and you will not question this any further. You will forget this conversation, and have plans for me to move immediately."_

Uma clicked her fingers, breaking the trance. Instantly, the necklace and her eyes stopped glowing. Fairy Godmother seemed confused for a few seconds, but the confusion soon turned into a smile as she looked into Umas now normal eyes.

"Ah, Uma! I was just about to come find you!" Fairy Godmother explained happily, "I received the paperwork from Evie, so we'll be sure to have you two moved in together by tonight!"

"That would be wonderful," Uma smiled wickedly, her plan finally kicking into action.

* * *

Harry, Mal and the crew of the Lost Revenge ran through the streets of the Isle of The Lost gleefully, loudly shouting as they destroyed anything in their path. Spraypaint flew all over the walls of the alleyways, ' _Lost Revenge_ ' decorating every blank wall in their path.

Mal had missed this freedom. She'd missed being able to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. Her purple hair blew behind her as she sprinted through streets, Harry by her side. The once straight purple hair had become slightly curly from seawater, the bangs pushed to one side and sometimes pinned back when she was concentrating.

The purple leather jacket that she once wore religiously had been abandoned in favour of a longer dark purple jacket, similar to Harry's. Black, purple and green ripped fishnets wrapped around her legs, a long ripped black shirt with different spray paint stains centering her new look. The only things that had remained the same were her boots and her gloves, the trusty leather still in place.

They eventually returned to the ship after Harry had stolen enough scarves to last him for the rest of the year, all the crew members eating whatever they'd been able to scavenge on their trip. Mal sat on the edge of the ship, her feet dangling above the water as she watched the waves lap each other.

She'd never been a fan of the sea, but that had been because she'd never stopped to admire its beauty. It was vast and mysterious, and although she couldn't swim, Mal just wanted to dive in and explore the depths, and find the treasures that lay below the water.

"Havin' fun?" Harry asked as he sat next to her, his boots dangling off the edge of the ship.

"Just thinking," Mal sighed, "It's nice to just stop and think sometimes."

"Don't go soft on me now," Harry joked, nudging his friend.

Mal laughed, looking out to the bustling docks.

"You know, it's a lot different here now," Mal mused as she leant back, "Without my mother I have nothing to live up to, you know? I've never had time to just be me."

"And what about us?" Harry asked, "You know, we haven't talked about it since you came back."

"What's there to talk about?" Mal replied nervously, ignoring the camera flash directed towards the pair.

"Before you left," Harry explained, "We should talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," Mal stubbornly replied, standing up, "Come on, we have mischief to cause. I've had an idea."

Meanwhile in Auradon, unbeknown to them, Uma was stirring her own kind of trouble. Evie was interrupted from her sewing when a knock echoed on the door room door. She opened it carefully, coming face to face with Uma and a rather large suitcase gripped in her hand.

"Evening Evie," Uma greeted, smirking, "Or should I say roomie?"


	5. Chapter 5

Evie didn't know what had shocked her most; the fact that Uma was her new roommate, or that Fairy Godmother had allowed it.

"Oh no," Evie protested immediately, "There is no way that you-"

"I asked Fairy Godmother if I could move into your room because I want to clear any bad waters between us," Uma lied skillfully, "I'm truly trying to change Evie, and I need you to see that."

"And why should I believe you?" Evie questioned, crossing her arms doubtfully.

"You guys said it yourselves. Auradon is the land of opportunity," Uma shrugged, "So, which ones my bed?"

* * *

So yes, Mal and Harry had briefly partaken in a romance before Mal left the Isle those many months ago. Sure, it wasn't a secret, but Mal preferred not to talk about it, especially not around her friends.

Harry had never been the most popular out of the villains. He'd always had a knack for insanity, especially when he'd attempted to get his hand bitten off by a crocodile. He was wild and unpredictable, and that was what had attracted Mal to him at the beginning. He was both dashing and terrifying, a mixture Mal had found pleasing.

But he was so different compared to Ben. Ben had been sweet and charming from the moment they met, whilst Harry had mocked her purple hair when they first met as children. Ben was the opposite of Mal, but Harry was exactly what Maleficent had made her daughter strive for. In fact, when Maleficent had heard about the little romance between the two villain kids, she'd been the first to celebrate the pairing.

Being back on the Isle, Mal had never felt so connected to Harry before. He'd stuck by her side every minute of every day, regardless of the fight that had previously ensued not long ago. Sure, she was still in love with Ben, but she couldn't be with him. She knew that. Maybe Harry had been her happily ever after after all?

She knew she could never be with Ben, that one day he'd fall for a pretty princess from a far off kingdom and they'd live happily ever after. It was destined to happen, and Mal had accepted it the moment she'd looked into his eyes for the first time. She just never chose to believe it, and instead lived in the fantasy of the brief time her and Ben could spend.

Despite the turmoil of emotions, Mal decided that she was happy on the Isle, that she had made the right decision. She'd convinced herself that it was where she belonged and would belong for the rest of her life, and maybe Uma would even be a better fit in Auradon than she was.

She mused about Uma's life in Auradon, sat perched on the edge of the dock. The water was shallow on this side of the dock, and therefore she wasn't too worried about falling in. The sea had been particularly calm that day, the gentlest of waves lapping at her boots. She'd been so lost in thought she hadn't heard Harry making his way down the dock towards her.

"Careful," Harry teased as Mal jumped in startlement, sitting himself down next to the girl, "Wouldn't want you falling in."

"What a tragedy that would be," Mal muttered in reply to the boy, "You know, I still don't really know how to swim."

"I should teach you one day," Harry replied, leaning back on his hands as he stared into the sea, "So, what's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?" Mal questioned, "I'm fine."

"You've also been sat here for hours instead of coming with the Crew to trash the market," Harry quickly responded, "C'mon, tell me."

"Do you ever wonder if things would be different if we'd... Dated?" Mal asked hesitantly, "I mean, I wouldn't have met Carlos, Jay and Evie, and-"

"It's one of my biggest regrets," Harry replied honestly, "I wish we'd have taken the chance, you know? Maybe we would have found our happily ever after sooner."

"Do you really think so?" Mal asked, turning to Harry.

Harry turned to stare at Mal, his eyes piercing through her green ones. He began moving closer, Mal's relentless gaze following his lips as he whispered against her lips;

"I know so."

And suddenly, Harry was kissing her. She didn't feel sparks or fireworks like in the movies. But it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, she was enjoying it. Harry had surprisingly soft lips, kissing her firmly yet gently. The kiss didn't last long, but it left Mal confused regardless. When the two parted, Mal instantly panicked. She was torn and confused and scared. She jumped onto her feet, backing away from the dock.

"I-," She stuttered, "I need to go."

* * *

"A Royal Ball," Lonnie suggested to her friends in excitement as they sat around the cafeteria table, "To celebrate the end of Spring!"

"Right," Audrey paused, taking a bite out of her candied apple, "And where has this idea come from exactly?"

"Think about it," Lonnie pushed, "Wouldn't it be a great way to celebrate more VK's joining the good side and living in Auradon? A spring dance, like used to have."

"And who'd be organising it?" Audrey asked, "Because if you're planning to convince Ben, I'm more than happy to lead the decoration committee."

"Ben won't be a problem," Jane added, "He'll do anything to make the VK's feel welcome."

"We need a theme!" Lonnie exclaimed, "Something of relevance... Elegant, yet modern... Any ideas?"

"Ooh! We could do an underwater theme!" Jane suggested.

"That's not it..." Lonnie mumbled, "It needs to be special. Something never seen before."

"What are you talking about?" Evie asked as she lowered herself onto a seat next to Lonnie, placing her lunch tray on the table delicately.

"We want to throw a Spring Ball, but we need a theme," Lonnie explained simply.

Evie paused, "How about stars? I've just ordered a collection of new sparkling fabrics, they'd all look gorgeous on you guys!"

"I like it, but I still think we need to think of something a little more... Regal," Audrey replied, pulling her phone out, "I'll text Ben about it now."

"So, how's the new roomie?" Lonnie questioned Evie, "I heard she moved in recently."

"Honestly, I think she bewitched Fairy Godmother into moving into my room," Evie joked.

"Maybe you should give her a chance?" Jane asked, "I mean, I'm sure she's just as scared and confused as you were when you first arrived."

Evie paused. She knew Jane was right, but she also knew Uma. She didn't know how she could trust her after all the years spent on the Isle together. But maybe she could change her.

Suddenly, an idea struck Evie, emitting an excited gasp.

"I know what the Spring Ball theme can be!"


	6. Chapter 6

Fairytales were part of everyday life in Auradon. Everyone knew the stories of their parents, and whoever had come before them. Everyones lives revolved around the tales that had been spun from centuries of tradition and love. And so, it was natural for Evie to want to theme their next Ball around fairytales.

"Fairytales?" Ben asked once more, "I like it."

"Imagine everyone in gowns designed specifically based around their fairytale," Evie gushed, "And it could be a celebration of everyones roots! Even for the VKs!"

"I like it," Ben confirmed once more with a smile, "I take it you want to be on the decoration committee?"

"Of course," Evie scoffed, "I already know what the invites will look like and- Ah! So much to do!"

Ben laughed as Evie excitedly rambled about the Ball. However, his mind wandered far away. He wondered how Mal was doing back on the Isle. He missed her, incredibly so, but he knew he'd never be able to convince her to return. Regardless of this, he was going to try his best.

"Evie," Ben interrupted, "Let me know when you're sending out the invites. I've had an idea."

* * *

Mal was confused and conflicted to say the least. Harry had just _kissed her_ a few days prior, and she honestly didn't know how to feel. She hadn't returned to the ship since, deciding to instead hide in her old hideout. The graffiti was still there, with Jay, Carlos and Evie's faces staring at her. Her pirate hat had been left abandoned on the old couch, whilst she sat against the large coloured windows, peering through the cloudy glass to watch the Isle.

It was her home, she knew that. But the kiss with Harry wasn't right. Sure, it felt nice, but Ben was still her one true love, despite everything she'd tried to suppress. She missed him, but she knew she belonged on the Isle.

"So, when are you going back?"

Mal jumped, spinning her head around to be faced with none other than Harry. She furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"You still love Ben," Harry replied simply, "It's a matter of time before you go back to Auradon."

Mal scoffed, "There is no way I'm going back there. It's-"

"Then stop hiding," Harry continued, moving to sit next to Mal, "If you think this is your home, prove it."

"And how do you want me to prove it exactly?" Mal questioned, raising her eyebrow to the pirate.

"Lead us," Harry pressed, "Prove you're the Captain. The people on the Isle need hope."

"Since when did you get all sappy," Mal joked, stand up and making her way towards the middle of the room, away from Harry's eyes.

"Since I realised I want a chance to change," Harry pressed, stepping towards Mal, "You may not want to go to Auradon, but some of us do."

Mal paused. They wanted her to lead them out of the Isle. They wanted her to get them in Auradon, because they wanted the opportunity she had. They wanted change.

"You really want to change?" Mal asked sincerely, turning to Harry.

"I want a chance to find out who I am outside of my fathers legacy," Harry explained, "So, are you in?"

Mal paused. On one hand, she shouldn't be selfish, but she also didn't know if Harry had bee sincere. Harry had noticed the sudden silence, and quickly added;

"In Auradon, you wanted to be good, right? Maybe I want to be able to pick a side too."

"Okay, fine," Mal relented, "I'll help you."

* * *

Uma had spent days trying to find a crack in Evie's armour, but it had been useless. Regardless of the fact that Mal had moved back to the Isle, Evie was still very much loyal to her. She hadn't allowed Uma to even attempt to be friendly towards her, which irritated Uma to no end. And as she had little to no patience, she began plotting what spell to use on the innocent Evie to turn her evil once more.

However, she didn't have to plot for long. Moments after she began plotting her next scheme, Evie entered their room, a gleaming smile on her face.

"You look painfully happy," Uma commented from her seat on her bed.

"We're throwing a Royal Ball to celebrate the end of Spring!" Evie exclaimed in excitement, rushing to her desk to begin designing gowns, "It's fairytale themed. Doug is printing off the invites to send tomorrow. It's going to be amazing!"

"And do the newest VKs get to go?" Uma asked with secret excitement. She'd never been to a Ball before, but this would also be the perfect chance to steal Fairy Godmothers wand if everyone was distracted by the Ball. And it would be the perfect signal, especially if it was being televised...

"Of course," Evie confirmed, turning to look at Uma, "I know we didn't really start off on the right foot, but you deserve a chance just like I did."

With that, Evie returned to her sketching. Uma was shocked at how easy Evie had relented. She smirked, standing up and walking to Evie's desk, peering at her sketches.

"You know," Uma began, "I know a way you could make your dress stand out more than anyone else's, if you want."

"And what do you mean exactly?" Evie asked curiously as Uma fell back onto a nearby chair, crossing her arms.

"I mean, your fairytale is your mothers legacy," Uma began, "Therefore, you should make a dress fit for an Evil Queen. Think... Red roses on blue silk, maybe a nice heart embroidery in the middle..."

"I... Actually kind of like it," Evie admitted, "It's edgy, but in an elegant way. What else were you thinking?"

Uma smirked deviously. This was going to be easier than she thought.

* * *

Okay, so things had become awkward between her and Harry.

Mal had returned to the ship and, to her surprise, found that the rest of the crew felt a similar sentiment to Harry. They all wanted change, in one way or another. However, Mal was stuck.

She didn't know how to be a leader, much less how to lead the crew into Auradon.

 _"Why now?" Mal had asked Harry, "Why is everyone saying this now?"_

 _"Because Uma is gone," Harry had shrugged, chugging down another pint of sea water._

But after that initial conversation, Harry had seemed... Distant. It wasn't like she'd outright rejected him, but she hadn't confirmed anything either. He seemed... Off. Mal had too many thoughts running through her head, and so, she decided to take a long lonely walk on the shores of The Isle, away from the docks.

It was a surprisingly clear day, meaning the tides weren't as relentlessly violent as they tended to be. Mal had found a rocky cliff to sit upon, staring out into the ocean towards Auradon. She wished she'd brought a sketchbook and pencils, as she hadn't drawn in quite some time. In fact, she'd left all her old sketchbooks in her room in Auradon. She wondered if-

"Are you thinking about them?"

Mal jumped, looking around frantically, "Why does everyone feel the need to sneak up on me recently?!"

"Down here," a sweet voice giggled.

Mal looked down into the sea to find not one, but two mermaids at her feet only a meter away from her. They were both beautiful, with silky long pastel blue hair and jewels decorating their necks and faces.

"W-How?!" Mal asked in both awe and curiosity, "You guys don't live on the Isle?!"

"Relax, the barrier isn't broken," one of the two giggled, "Mermaids can travel through the barrier to deliver goods... Although we don't do it very often."

"I'm Clarissa, and this is Adella," the other mermaid explained, "We've come to deliver this for you."

Adella pulled a glass bottle with a cork lid out of the water, handing it to Mal. Inside it was a small cream and blue scroll, as well as what seemed to be a sachet of fairy dust and a small conch shell.

"If you accept, you can use the fairy dust on yourself to get through the barrier, but be careful where you put it. There's more than enough to let a whole ship through!" Clarissa explained with a joke, "However, it has been enchanted to only work on the date of the event. If you have any problems, you can blow into the conch shell to call us."

"We should go now," Adella added before Mal could ask questions, "We have to deliver some of these to Neverland too. See you soon, Mal!"

With a parting smile, the two mermaids pushed themselves back underwater. Confused, Mal removed the cork off of the glass bottle, letting the scroll drop onto her lap. Carefully, she unrolled it.

 _ **His royal majesty, King Ben of Auradon, hereby requests the pleasure of your company for the upcoming Spring Ball, to be held in the royal palace.**_

Mal closed the parchment after the first line. She couldn't believe she was being given a chance to return to Auradon despite everything that had happened. A part of her wanted to use the fairy dust and go straight back into Ben's arms, but on the other hand, she had to remind herself that she knew where she belonged; on the Isle.

Peering at the parchment, she spotted the date and time of the event, as well as the 'fairytale' dress code and theme. Looking back to the glass bottle, her eyes landed on the dazzling fairy dust.

Suddenly, she knew how to get the Crew off of the Isle.


End file.
